Vibrations
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala goes out shopping, and comes back with a single bag of 'tricks' to use with Kai. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Swearing, manlove and lemon.


+ Tala goes out shopping and comes back with something fun to use with Kai. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Swearing, manlove, lemon, etc, etc.

+ I have forgotten what I usually put here… Oh, never mind. It's in the summary above XD

+ Disclaimer: THEY DOOOOON'T BELONG TO MEEEE!

+ A/N: (Before I do my proper author notes, I'd like to say: **GO AND READ MARIANQ's** stories. They are superly awesome, and I don't have the foggiest why she isn't getting more reads and reviews. So go and read her stories. Now. Thanks!)

Welllll, it's been a while since I've written anything Kai/Tala (hasn't it?), and then I ended up having a dream of this, and then I thought "hmm, I'll turn that into a fic". It's odd, I do get most inspiration for fics whilst I sleep / And this has the worst summary I have ever written. Bleh. Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

**Vibrations**

"Kai, honey, I'm hoooome!" Tala shouted, bursting through the door with a single bag.

Kai looked up from where he was reading the paper at the kitchen table, and scowled.

"One, don't call me honey. Two, just the one bag? When you said you were going shopping, I expected mountains of bags full of useless shit like usual."

"Ho ho! Well, it turns out I didn't have that much money after all, but I got the necessities," Tala grinned, sitting down opposite Kai.

"You're not having any of my money. And, though I may regret it, can I ask what the necessities are?" Kai asked, frowning as Tala stole his cup of coffee.

"I don't know how you can drink this without milk. Freak," Tala said, downing the coffee anyway, and ignoring Kai's question.

"You must have missed my question, so I'll rephrase it. What's in the damn bag?"

"Patience, dearest. You'll see soon enough," Tala replied, winking at Kai.

Kai sighed. As Tala had winked and said that he'd have to wait, he already knew that it was going involve sex in some way. And he really wasn't in the mood today. Some absolute arsehole had dumped a load of paperwork on the doorstep this morning that he knew was going to take days if he didn't start it soon.

"Don't you have work to do?" Tala asked, eyeing Kai as he returned to read his newspaper.

"Please don't remind me. I'm putting it off as long as I can in the hope that it will do itself," Kai replied, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Buuuut, it's not going to do itself. So you'd better get off your lazy arse, give me that newspaper, and go and do your paperwork. I know you love it, really," Tala grinned.

"Fine, have the newspaper, fucktard. But don't assume I'm going to do the paperwork. I might to watch it for a while, and see if it does any interesting tricks," Kai said, throwing the paper at Tala, and walking off into the bedroom.

"Result," Tala muttered, still grinning at nothing in particular.

He picked up his bag, and slowly made his way into the bathroom. Once in there, he locked the door, and opened his bag of tricks, giggling away madly to himself.

"Heh, Kai is gonna love this."

* * *

In the bedroom, Kai had started on the paperwork, even though he said he wasn't going to. If anyone wondered why he hated running the family business, this was the reason. The damn paperwork. There was far too much of it.

Also, the reason he was doing the paperwork in the bedroom, is because Tala wouldn't let him have the desk anywhere else. And the reason he was living with Tala was 1) they were going out, though Kai tried to deny it to the press and any of their friends, and 2) his mansion was being destroyed. Or, as the decorators had said, it was being re-decorated, and refurbished and all of that malarkey.

Though, he didn't know what part of that included destroying the fountain, and building a swimming pool.

Kai sighed, his thoughts trailing to his stupid Grandfather, who had used him when he was younger, and then just dumped all this on him. He was silently curing the elder Hiwatari (who happened to still be in prison), and heard the bedroom door open, and then close.

"Tala, I'm trying to do the paperwork, which you had told me to do. And now you come and disturb me? Just bugger off."

It was a shame Kai hadn't taken his eyes off the paperwork when he had said that, because he would've seen Tala approach him with pink flurry handcuffs and a blindfold. But, because he hadn't turned around, Tala was able to quickly and easily handcuff him to the chair, and blindfold him so he couldn't see a thing.

"Whoa! Tala, what the fuck are you doing?!" Kai exclaimed, trying to get his hands free.

"Shall we play a game?" Tala murmured in the younger teen's ear.

"No. Uncuff me, and take this damn blindfold off!" Kai snarled back.

"Er, no. If you guess what this is," Tala began, and Kai heard a click, and something start to vibrate, "then I'll take the blindfold off."

"What the fuck is that?" Kai asked listening to the thing that was vibrating.

"If I told you, that would defeat the object of the game, you dimwit," Tala rolled his eyes. "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah, if you could just take off the blindfold, I'll be able to see what it is."

"Silly boy. I told you I'd take the blindfold off once you've guessed what it is. Correctly, of course," Tala grinned.

Kai was still listening to the vibrating thing, but still made no attempt to guess what it was, so Tala traced the tip of it along Kai's hairline. The trapped Russian shivered when he felt the vibrations.

"Is it a new electric toothbrush? You've said for weeks how you needed a new one," Kai said.

"Nope," Tala replied, holding in a giggle. How did THAT feel like a toothbrush? "Though, you are right… I do need to get a new one…"

Kai sat still for a while longer, as Tala still traced it along his neck.

"I'll give you a bit more of a clue," Tala said.

He slowly moved the vibrating thing slowly down Kai's back, causing him to shiver again. Tala kept on moving it down, and Kai gasped when he felt Tala push it against his bum.

"You didn't buy a vibrator?!"

"Right you are," Tala said, taking the vibrator away and turning it off.

"Can you take this fucking blindfold off now?"

Tala giggled, and took Kai's blindfold off, and spinning the chair around so Kai was facing him.

"What in the name of ARSE are you wearing?!" Kai exclaimed, looking Tala up and down.

On the top half, Tala was wearing nothing. He wasn't wearing much on the bottom half, either, except for a little thong with an elephant's face on the front, with the trunk where Tala's penis was. Tala fell on the bed laughing.

"Take it off," Kai frowned.

"Oooh, I seem to have made you want more," Tala grinned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"No, it's just that you look ridiculous. Take it off."

"No, you just want me."

"I would never want you wearing _that_, so take it off!"

"Oh, look, the elephant's gotten a bit excited."

"No, Tala, that's just your erection."

Tala flopped back down on the bed, giggling away to himself again. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck have you taken?"

"Absolutely nothing," Tala answered, looking back at Kai. "Your expression just makes me laugh. And hard."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Will you please just take it off?!"

"But then, that's not very fair. I'll be butt-naked, and you'll still have all your clothes on."

"I'm not taking my clothes off, because I have a lot of paperwork to do if you hadn't noticed. So, if you're not going to take that ridiculous garment off, then leave."

"Sure thing," Tala grinned again, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Kai sighed and span back round to face his paperwork. He was just thinking about picking up his pen again, when he remembered something.

"Tala! You didn't take these fucking cuffs off!"

"You didn't ask me to!" Tala's voice shouted back through the door.

"Get back in here and take them off!"

"Say please!"

"No, just come back and take them off!"

"Won't do it if you don't say please!"

"Alright, PLEASE will you come and take these handcuffs off?!"

Tala burst back through the door, completely starker's. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to the elephant?"

"You told me to take it off," Tala replied, shrugging and unlocking the handcuffs.

Kai shook his head and rubbed his sore wrists. He picked up his pen, intending to continue with his paperwork, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Tala… Can you please not rest your cock on my shoulder?!"

"But it wants you!"

"For crying out loud! I'm trying to work! Go take a cold shower, or have a wank, or something."

Tala sat on the bed, so Kai would be able to see him out of the corner of his eye, and began pleasuring himself.

"When I said have a wank, I didn't mean in here," Kai said, not taking his eyes off the paperwork.

"Admit it Kai, you want to join in. I can see you're getting hard, too," Tala replied.

Kai looked down, and scowled. '_Fuck, betrayed by the penis!_". He admitted defeat and put his pen back down on the desk before removing his shirt, and joining Tala on the bed.

Tala leaned up to give Kai a kiss, but moved away quickly to grab something. Kai scowled as the vibrator was waved in his face.

"We're totally using this," Tala told him.

"How? You hate it if I ask you to go uke, so I'm presuming you wouldn't want that up you, either," Kai said.

"Here is my genius plan," Tala began, turning on the vibrator, and rubbing the end against one of Kai's nipples. "This will be going into you 'for ultimate pleasure', as the packaging says. Then, even though I hate being uke, I will let you screw me. So, technically, we'll both be uke."

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"How do you expect that to stay in me when I'll be screwing you senseless?"

"Well, I'll have to sit on you," Tala grinned, slowly moving the vibrator down Kai's stomach, and letting it slip into his navel.

"You're dirty," Kai smirked down at Tala.

"I'm dirty? You're the one talking about screwing me senseless," Tala replied, undoing Kai's trousers one-handed.

Kai stood back up, and let his trousers fall to the floor. Tala sat up, and helped remove Kai's boxers, with the vibrator still in his hand. As he removed Kai's underwear, he 'accidentally' let it brush against Kai's erection.

"God, that felt good," Kai mumbled.

"You thought that felt good?" Tala asked, grinning. "Then, what about this?"

With no pleasantries, or preparation, Tala thrust the vibrator straight up Kai's entrance, making violet eyes widen with shock.

"Fuck!" Kai exclaimed.

"I don't think there's any need for foreplay and namby-pamby preparation. We're both extremely aroused, so I think we're ready to go straight away," Tala said, moving the vibrator in and out of Kai.

"T-Tal…"

"Aww, what's the matter Kai, aren't you going to last? Well, in that case…"

Tala flipped Kai so he was lying on the bed, and kept moving the vibrator in and out of him. Kai has closed his eyes and was breathing heavily already. His hand was slowly making it's way down to his own groin, but was slapped away by Tala.

"Naughty. How do you expect me to get any pleasure from this, if you go and wank yourself off?"

"Get… On…" Kai mumbled, moving Tala closer to him.

Tala smirked, and let go of the vibrator. He swung a leg over Kai, and perched himself at the tip of Kai's erection.

"Please, Tala… I… Need you…"

Tala bit his lip, and slowly lowered himself onto Kai, his head going back when he felt Kai fill him up.

"Holy fuck, Kai…"

"About fucking time…" Kai mumbled.

Tala chuckled at Kai's comment, and began lifting himself off and pounding back onto Kai's erection, making Kai groan. Every time Tala moved back onto Kai, the vibrator was pushed even up even further, so Tala was surprised that Kai was lasting so long.

"Tal… Not… Gonna… Last…" Kai breathed.

"Me neither," Tala whispered, moving Kai's hand to his erection.

Kai wrapped his hand around Tala, and began stroking in time with all the thrusts that were going on. Tala's head was hanging, and only the two boys' hard breathing could be heard before Tala let out a cry, and came over Kai's hand.

Feeling Tala dig his nails into his chest, and Tala's walls clamp around him, Kai let out one last groan and a whisper of Tala's name as he too had his orgasm.

Tala leant down and nestled his head in the crook of Kai's neck, enjoying the tickling of Kai's still-heavy breathing on his forehead.

"Tala…"

"Mmm?"

"Can you please take this fucking vibrator out of my arse please?!"

Tala laughed, not expecting Kai to say something like that, but got up and took the offending object out of him, anyway.

"Didn't you like it, then?" Tala pouted.

"No, I liked it," Kai answered, pulling Tala back down. "But the vibrating was really getting on my nerves. Quite literally."

Tala laughed again.

"So, are you up for more?"

"Not today. Paperwork, remember?"

"You won't be saying that when you see what other 'essentials' I've got," Tala grinned.

* * *

A/N: Thank God I got this finished XD It's been doing my head in for a while, and I always seem to get stuck mid-lemon, so the first half is good, then the second half it absolute PANTS because I rush it to get it finished XD Anyway, the other reason this took so long is because I hit a rocky patch (life-wise), and so all fanfics and chapters were put on hold. I'm aiming to get a load of updates done this week, though )

**REMEMBER TO GO AND SEE MARIANQ'S FANFICS!**


End file.
